The Sixth Law Broken: Inuyasha meets Harry Dresden
by The Laughing Swordsman
Summary: When Kagome Doesn't return home from the past, her parent's call up the only Wizard in the phone book: Harry Dresden! However, Dresden brings new bad guys along, and soon you can't swing a cat without hitting a demon. Ch1 revised for clarity.
1. The Wizard from Chicago

Insert usual I own nothing Disclaimer here.

The Sixth Law Broken

Chapter one

Letter

"You're going to _Japan?"_ Since when do you speak Japanese?" Karrin Murphy asked incredulously.

"I needed to brush up on my Latin and they were offering a two-for-one deal at the community college. Anyway, I need the money." I double checked my plane tickets (the things were worth two months rent!), reinforced the suppression spell (so I didn't short out something during takeoff), and reread the letter I had gotten two days ago.

_Dear Dresden-Shi,_

_I heard of you by chance, and wish to hire you. My daughter, Kagome, has been missing for two weeks and I am sure there are supernatural elements involved. We will pay whatever you charge. We have enclosed a plane ticket and driving directions. Please help us, Dresden-Shi. We do not know where else to turn._

_Sincerely,_

_Sota Higurashi_

I tucked the ticket carefully back into my into my duster pocket. "Will you take care of Mouse and Mister while I'm gone?" Mister is my cat and is the size of a large dog. Mouse is my dog and is the size of a large pony.

"Sure Harry."

"You need to take Mouse for a walk at least once a week. Alternatively, he can give you a pony ride once a week." She gave me a glare, but it was subverted by a small smile.

"Good luck Harry."

"Thanks." With that final goodbye; I stepped into an airport for the first time in my life. It was the most boring experience I have ever had in my life. It was also one of the most nerve racking, mostly because magic and technology don't get along so well. Despite the suppression spell, I blew out four cell phones, three ipods, two laptops and a metal detector.

Perhaps I should do some explaining here. I'm a wizard. I work for hire in the city of Chicago. I also try to stop any supernatural baddies from messing up my city. In the process, I've ticked off lots of people, vampires, fairies, etc, etc. Hell, not six months ago I did a human cannonball impression while kissing a succubus. Don't ask. Anyway, my magic and most technology do not get along well. The more modern it is, the more likely it will break around me. I can kill a copier at fifty paces. So I was just a _little_ nervous about getting on the plane. So I had cast a magic-suppression spell on myself so I didn't blow out every one of those three zillion little lights in the cockpit

God only knows how I did it, but I managed on get on the plane without destroying anything to important. Disappointingly, I missed takeoff, landing, and even those famed little complementary peanuts because I was meditating, keeping that suppression spell up so I didn't crash the plane.

So yeah, I got off the plane in Japan and was finally was able to release the suppression spell. It was sorta like stretching after being cramped up all day. Except that I blew out every electronic device within fifty feet. I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen when most people stretch. By train and taxi, I made my way to my would-be client's address. It was a typical eastern shrine, the kind with about eleventy-billion stairs.

"Why" _pant _"couldn't they" _pant_ "put these things" _pant_ "in _valleys_." I muttered as I cleared the final step. I staggered my way to the door and rang the bell. A young boy that couldn't have been older than ten opened the door and stared straight up into my face. I switched mental gears and spoke in Japanese. "Hello, I'm Harry Dresden. Your father sent a letter to me?"

The little guy bolted off into the house. "Ojii-san! There's a big guy with a stick at the door!" I winced. That wouldn't help my first impression any. Sure enough, an ancient white-bearded man staggered into sight a few seconds later, chanting incantations and waving those blessed-paper things at me. A motherly looking woman followed a few seconds later.

"So,Higurashi-sama, you wrote that your daughter has gone missing?" I said after he had calmed down.

"Granddaughter." The old man corrected. Weariness came back to his eyes as said it. He was worried. "I am Sota's father."

"And you want me to find her."

"Correct."

I looked at the woman, who I guessed was her mother. She was afraid. She was hurt.

I hate seeing women hurt.

"I'll take the case." I said.

Hope blossomed in the family's eyes. "Thank you, Dresden-sama." The old man said. "Your fee...?" I mentally converted my fee to yen and told them. To me, it sounded like a lot. They could either pay it with no problem or were too happy to care. "We'll have your fee by the time you return." Kagome's grandfather said.

"So do you have any idea where Kagome is?"

His face clouded over with worry again. "Yes...and no. It'd be best if I showed you in person. He led me to the deepest part of the shrine, and pointed to what looked like was a dry well. "This is the Bone-Eating well. According to legends, the bones of slain youkai were thrown down here, where they would disappear. It was sealed many years ago by my ancestors, and my family continues to watch over the well to this day."

However, several months ago, the well was accident unsealed, and a youkai who had lived in the well dragged my granddaughter into it. It's a long and confusing story, but I'll try to condense it. The attack triggered my granddaughter's latent abilities."

"She had magic?"

"No. She is the reincarnation of a powerful miko, and wields significant holy power. In any case, my granddaughter was able to escape the youkai's clutches. However, the well was a portal through time. When she emerged, she found herself in the Feudal era. The youkai that attacked her caught up with her in the nearby village. To destroy it, she was forced to unseal a hanyo, or half-youkai, named Inuyasha. However, she was injured during the fight. This released the Shikon no Tama, which was somehow hidden in her belly."

I did some quick translation. "The Jewel of Four Souls?"

Kagome's Grandfather nodded. "Yes. The youkai was defeated, but a second one soon attacked and stole the Shikon no Tama. Unfortunately, Kagome accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama when she destroyed the youkai, scattering the shards of the jewel all over the area. Each jewel shard is a powerful weapon in it's own right, so Kagome..."

"She decides to play the hero and fix her mess."

"Exactly. She teamed up with the hanyo, Inuyasha, to collect all the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Since time passes on a one to one ratio on both sides of the well, she has split her time between seeking the jewel shards in the past and tending to her modern life. Her mother and myself help by covering for her when she enters the well."

"And she's been keeping this up for _months?!_"

"Yes." The old man gave a small smile. "I'm quite proud of her, as is her mother."

"I don't mean any insult, but how do you know she isn't lying about all this time hopping business?"

"Well, we have all seen Inuyasha. Rude, but a good boy at heart."

My stomach did another backflip. "So a half-youkai from the past came here via the well, then returned with Kagome _back_ to the past?"

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing Kagome has been in the past for two weeks without any word and now you want me to go there and find her?"

"Yes, if you can."

"If I can?"

"Well...the well seems to let only Kagome and Inuyasha through. We were hoping that you could trick you're way though with your..."

"Magic?"

"Yes."

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was going to have to tell them sooner or later... "Higurashi-Sama, there are seven laws that govern what kinds of magic is forbidden. The sixth forbids messing with time."

The old man's face contorted with horror. "No...oh no...W-what is the penalty?"

I couldn't bear to look in his face as I told him. "Death. I might be able to get her off on a sort of zero-tolerance probation, but I won't be able to..." Something fuzzy started bumping against my legs. "Go...get...her?" I looked down and saw a small fox with a letter in its mouth. I took the letter, and it gave me an annoyed look before darting away. I slowly opened the letter and read it's contents.

_Wizard Dresden,_

_As is my right granted to me by the White Council, I grant you permission to break the Sixth Law of Magic in the pursuit and rescue of anyone that has been put in danger by the actions of Kagome Higurashi. _

_Gatekeeper_

The Gatekeeper. He was one of the most powerful wizards on the planet, and definitely the most mysterious. I'd met him a few times before, and he had always struck me as a good guy. If he was giving me permission to break one of the six laws of magic, there was a good reason for it. And I've always been a sucker for a damsel in distress anyways.

"Dresden-sama...?"

"I'll find your daughter, Higurashi-Sama."

"But the law..."

I waved the letter at him. "I got a green light from the higher-ups. I'll find your daughter, Higurashi-Sama. And I'll bring her back safe and sound. You have my word on it."


	2. Welcome to the Past

[I read direct translations of Inuyasha, rather than the professional translations or the anime, so a few details in my story will be a different (I tend to call Inuyasha's wind attack "The cutting wind" instead of "Wind scar" for example.") Also, this version of Dresden is the Book version, post White Knight. (The most recent book in the series, if you have no clue what I'm talking about). Spoilers for both series will be forthcoming, I'm afraid.

* * *

The explanation area!

I prefer to explain things in the story itself. However, it is not always possible to do this and still write a good story. So from time to time things I can't explain well in the story I'll explain here.

The Nevernever: From the Dresden files. The spirit world. It is the home of fairies, demons, and a wide variety of other supernatural creatures. Portals to the Nevernever can be created (By wizards or other supernatural beings) or exist naturally.

* * *

The Sixth Law Broken: Chapter Two

Welcome to the past

Being a wizard is all about knowing things. We're not stronger than plain vanilla mortals, and we're not that much smarter either. What we do have is knowledge. Not only that, we have more ways to get knowledge than the standard mortal. If we know what's coming, even a low level wizard can be a serious pain in the bad guy ass. Knowledge. Preparation. These things are central.

So in keeping with the ancient wizardly tradition of preparedness, I double checked my tools and tricks one last time. Staff? Check. Blasting rod? Check. Tackle box of mystic materials? Check. Shield bracelet? Check. Magically reinforced leather duster? Check. Force rings? Check. Lunch box packed by Mrs. Higurashi? Check. A bit of Kagome's hair, courtesy of her hairbrush? Check. And last but not least, I fished out Bob the Skull.

Bob the Skull isn't really a skull. He's a spirit of air and logic for whom the skull acts as a home away from home. Being immortal, he knows more about how magic works than I ever will, so I consult him whenever I run across something I don't know about. Like right know.

I yanked Bob out of my travel bag. "Wakey wakey Bob. Welcome to the land of the rising sun." Orange like flames appeared in the skull's eye sockets and it's mouth opened in a mockery of the yawn.

"What are we doing now?" I relayed what Kagome's grandfather had told me. "Uh, Harry? You do remember the whole bit about how paradoxes can destroy existence?"

"If I were about to end existence, the Gatekeeper wouldn't have told me to go ahead. I'm betting the well is just a gateway to the Nevernever in any case. Anyway, Youkai. What are they?"

"They're a kind of demon that hangs out around Japan. What sets them apart from your garden-variety demon is that youkai are very close to the mortal world. More often than not, they're tied into nature in some way."

"Ok, what about the Jewel of Four Souls? What's that?"

Bob spoke slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. "It's...a kind of power source. What kind of power it gives relies on who holds it. It gives demonic power to demons, holy power to priests, and so on."

"How powerful is it?"

"It's the sort of thing that turns minor demons into near-demigods"

"All right. Thanks Bob."

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

The flames in Bob's eye sockets danced wickedly. "Is the girl hot?" I stuffed him back in the bag by way of response. Why a logic spirit is so obsessed with sex I'll never know. With all the preparations made, I entered the shrine and looked the well. To the normal eye, it looked like an ordinary old well, no different than any other. I closed my eyes and made a small effort of will, focusing on spot just above the bridge of my nose. When my eyes opened, so did my Sight.

The Sight...is hard to describe. With it, you see everything as it truly is, in spirit as well as body. It pierces all illusions, and you can see the demons that walk among mankind. Or angels. And you never forget anything you see with the Sight. Ever. It remains in your mind, clear as the moment you saw it, until you die. I've seen things I wish I could forget with Sight. But I wouldn't. I couldn't.

To my Sight, the well looked infinitely deep. It stretched on and on beyond its physical bottom, it's depths perfectly black except for the tiniest point of white light at the exact center. Sounds, distorted and muffled, echoed up from its depths. Where the physical bottom would be, a gossamer thin net of soft pinkish light covered the pit. It was a ward, stopping entrance into the past. Without further hesitation, I leaped in.

Immediately, the ward retreated and the darkness seemed to leap forward to consume me. A feeling of weightlessness that was more than physical came over me, followed by a nearly overwhelming sense of vertigo as I lost all sense of my surroundings. The tiny pinprick of light at the bottom suddenly exploded, all the darkness was washed away in a flood of white light-

And then my face landed abruptly in the dirt. Ow. I spat out a mouthful of soil that had somehow embedded itself on the roof of my mouth and got my bearings. I was at bottom of the well. But the air smelt cleaner. Birdsong fluttered in the air, and natural sunlight filtered in through the top.

I took a minute to dust myself off before I clambered out. I was in what looked like a ordinary forest. Definitely not the Nevernever. Bad, this was bad. Even with the Gatekeeper's letter, I'd assumed that I wasn't actually dealing with time travel. Fear began to rise in a icy wave. I forced it back down with an effort of will. Focus on finding the girl. So I took out the lock of Kagome's hair and began casting a tracking spell.

Most magic isn't quick and dirty. The flashy, quick stuff- calling up fire, creating whirlwinds- is called evocation. It's difficult, and hard to control. I'm not a very good at evocation, so I carry foci like my staff and blasting rod to help focus my magic. What I'm really good at is thaumaturgy, or sympathetic magic. Make something happen small scale, and pump enough energy to make it happen large scale. Think voodoo dolls. Luckily for little miss time traveler, the tracking spell I was using was thaumaturgy.

I placed the hair on ground and drew a circle in the dirt around it. I pushed a tiny bit of will into it, cutting the area off from any ambient magical energy that could disrupt the spell. The hair was once part of Kagome, and still had a connection to her. With my spell, I could use that connection to track her. Unless she was dead.

I pushed my magic into the hair, muttering some gibberish. The words didn't matter, it was the intent behind them that guided the spell. Once I was done, I broke the circle. The magic rushed out to find Kagome, and the spell immediately pointed to the north-west, straight through the woods.

I spent the rest of the day hiking. I didn't run into anything but wildlife and a few curious spirits, and they stayed well enough away. I made good time, but I didn't see anything until late in the evening when I found a path. About thirty feet down it was who I assumed was Kagome. She was in her teens, black hair, somewhat attractive. She was bruised, had several minor cuts, and in the tattered remains of a school uniform. A bow and arrows slung over her back. More importantly, she emitted a quiet and strong power. Steady, powerful, and ocean deep. The power of faith. Grampa Higurashi had been right, this girl had lot of power.

I called "Kagome!" Her reaction was instantaneous. She spun to face me, grabbing her bow and nocking an arrow as she did. She was nervous, and felt hunted. "I'm not going to hurt-"

Right then a woman in a black suit suddenly leapt out of nowhere and hurled the biggest boomerang I've ever seen straight at my face.

Note: Revised 3/11/08


	3. Action! Mystery! Wisecracks!

The Sixth Law Broken

Chapter 3

Action! Mystery! Wisecracks!

Have you ever been attacked by a enraged women, wielding a bone-white boomerang the size of Australia, in late evening bathed in the last rays of day in the middle of a forest? If you have, seek professional help. If you have not, then believe me, it can scare the bejeezus out of you. 

I raised my hand and slammed my will into the shield bracelet, forming a swirling, multicolored disk in front on me. The boomerang bounced off at an odd angle, and I thrust my staff forward and cried "_Forzare!"_A blast of force erupted from my staff, knocking the crazy ninja woman back into the woods. 

"Sango!" I felt a surge of faith energy, and then an arrow zinged by the back of my head, humming with holy power. I reminded myself how much I was getting paid for this and turned back to face Kagome. She had been joined by two others. One was looked like a standard issue Japanese monk. The other looked like he was in his late teens, had long white hair, and wolf's...no, dog's ears. That was probably Inuyasha. 

Inyasha ran right up to me and drew a freaking huge sword that could not have possibly fit in that scabbard. The thing was five feet long, broader than I was, and must of weighed half a ton. My mouth went off on reflex. "Compensating for something?"

Bad move. Inuyasha's face contorted with rage and swung the sword faster than any human possibly could. I backpedaled quickly out of reach. Before I could counter, he reversed his swing and came at me again. I barely got my shield up in time, and the force of the blow was enough to knock me five feet back. He didn't come charging in again. Instead, he swung his sword in a deliberate manner, and yelled "_The Cutting Wind!"_

There was a surge of power that grated against my wizard's senses, and an explosion of wind blasted out of Inyuasha's sword. I threw up my shield in a sphere around me just before the tearing winds reached me. The raw power of the blast was massive. Shredding blades of air slammed against my shield, making it flash. The raw force of the wind blew me back like a leaf in a gale, and I was barely able to keep my shield up as I bounced off wind shredded rocks and tree trunks like a pinball. After what seemed like forever, the wind stopped, leaving me flat on the ground, drained from keeping up the shield.

Note to self: Fido is _not_ a sissy. 

I staggered to my feet. The blast had knocked me a good thirty feet away, and the small group was glaring at me with a mix of surprise and anger. The crazy ninja woman- Sango, Kagome called her- had emerged from the woods and had her massive boomerang back. Inuyasha took a defiant stance like he was the one horribly outnumbered and yelled "Tell Naruku we'll never surrender!" 

I tried to speak slowly and calmly, but it probably came out sounding irritated. "I'm not working for Naruku, whoever the hell he is. I am not trying to kill you. My name is Harry Dresden, and I was hired by Kagome's parent to find out why she isn't back yet."

Inuyasha gave a skeptical snort, but the group didn't attack again. So far, so good.

"How did you get here?" Kagome yelled back.

"Same way you did. The well."

Confusion appeared on her face. "But that only lets me and Inyuasha through."

"Correction: It lets you, Inuyasha, and me through." I prayed she would believe me. My story wasn't exactly probable, and if she decided I was lying, her little band was perfectly capable of killing me. Several tense seconds passed. Then without warning, she nocked and fired and arrow-

-straight into the bunch of demons coming up behind me. It hit the lead demon- a big ugly thing with too many eyes- right in the face and vaporized it into pink sparkles. I whipped out my blasting rod and snarled "_Fuego!"_ A blast of fire thick as my wrist shot of the rod and blasted straight through one demon and killed two more. Sango hurled her oversized boomerang again and bisected the few that remained. 

This was odd. Few people bother calling up weak demons. Evil wizard types tend to go for the biggest demon they can summon. But these guys were barely cannon fodder. I mean, a gang of schoolyard bullies armed with holy water and a few crucifixes could have taken these guys out. 

Inhuman yells interrupted my thoughts and about a dozen more minor demons charged out of the woods behind Kagome and the monk. In one smooth motion, the monk spun around tossed out several of those blessed paper charms at the demons, destroying half of them. Kagome already had another arrow nocked but the demons were already too close for her to get off a shot in time. She let out a panicked cry and the demons leapt at her.

I leveled my staff and yelled _"Ventas Servitas!" _A miniature whirlwind formed between Kagome and the leaping demons, blowing up dust and sending the airborne demons crashing into one another and dumping them in a pile on the ground. Kagome skittered back and loosed the arrow at them, vaporizing the lot. 

With the demons gone, the group turned back to look at me. It seemed like saving Kagome's life had made a positive impression. "How did you do that bit with the fire and wind?" the monk asked. 

"Magic. I'm a wizard. Anyway, what's going on here? Why haven't you returned yet, Kagome?"

Inuyahsa spoke, his voice venomous with hate. "Naruku. That's what happened."

Kagome spoke upon again. "We've been trying to collect the shards of Shikon no Tama. I..." She faltered, trying to find the right words

"I've heard this part. You accidentally blew the superpowerful magic jewel to smithereens and are trying to put it back together before all hell breaks loose. So what this Naruku guy got to do with it?"

"He's a youkai after the Shikon no Tama shards. And...he's winning. He's got most of them."

Inuyasha burst out again "We could beat the damn coward if he showed his face. But all he just hides, sends his minions after us and manipulates people!"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyahsa hurt him badly during the last time we met. He's been hiding ever since, sending out lesser demons and playing mind games. He also used some Shike no Tama shards to revive The Band of Seven, an infamous gang of bandits. We've been trying to track him down, but he's just disappeared."

"I planned to return to the present a week ago. Normally Naruku doesn't interfere since I'm the only one who can sense the shards over long distances."

"And with you gone your team is out of his hair for a while."

"Yes. But he's been sending youkai at us constantly, keeping us away from the well. None of us have gotten any sleep for a week. It doesn't make any sense. And I've missed my test too." Kagome sighed in despair. I frowned, turning the problem around in my head. I needed to get Kagome home. More than that Kagome's little band here needed to rest.

"Set up camp." I said. "I know a way to keep the demons off your backs." After I helped the group put together something resembling a campsite, I drew a circle in the dirt around them with my staff. Once the circle was closed, I made a whisper and a small effort of will. An invisible barrier sprung up with the circle, keeping magic and supernatural creatures from crossing it. "This should keep the demons away until sunrise." Once that was done, I sat with the others. "Now tell me more about what's been going on here. Start from the beginning." 


	4. It's Fluffy!

Chapter Three

Chapter Four

It's _Fluffy!_

Kagome stared at Dresden's sleeping form. He had been tossing and turning all night, occasionally calling out names while in the throes of a nightmare. The man had obviously been through a lot, perhaps more than even Inuyasha had.

The thought of Inuyasha brought Kagome's thoughts back to the cause of all their problems: Naruku. Naruku was a dangerous enough opponent, both strong enough to face them head on and smart enough to avoid them when he was weak. But there was more than that. Naruku knew everyone in their little group, what made them angry and what would frighten them. _He_ could predict every move they made, and stop it. That was the whole problem; they could never do anything that Naruku couldn't predict.

But this new man...He was a mystery. He was a new factor that couldn't be predicted. She could sense the strange energy in him, a fiery living force that was neither the calm holy power of a priest nor the slightly sickly feeling of _youkai_.

Kagome smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Perhaps this man would be the one who could help them finish Naruku once and for all. Just before she fell asleep, a strange scent momentarily crossed her nostrils.

Brimstone.

* * *

That morning, Kagome felt better than she had in weeks. After a week of almost no sleep, a full night's rest felt like Nirvana, even if it was on rocky ground. It was so easy to slip back into the old routine; she found that if she tried she could force the demonic gibbering into the background.

However, the comfort of routine was shattered when it came time to wake Dresden.

"I think he's dead!" Yelled Shippo. The little _kitsune_ hopped up and down on the wizard's head several times before Dresden gained enough presence of mind to slap off the annoying spirit. Shippo sailed comically through the air before smacking into Dresden's magic barrier. After Dresden had been prodded into consciousness, they composed their plan.

"The moment we break the circle, the barrier will fall and the _youkai _will rush us." Dresden said.

"Meaning we have to come out of the circle at a flat run and swinging." Sango said. She looked at the map they had drawn on the in the dirt. "But that's not our main problem. We've got nowhere to run to."

"Actually," said Mirouku, "we do have a place to go. Mount Hakurei has a powerful holy barrier that will keep the youkai out. We can reach it before nightfall, and regain our strength."

Dresden's head jerked up. "Hold on a second. I was hired to bring back Kagome safe and sound, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm taking Kagome back to the well. I can use the circles to keep the _youkai _out during the night, and they can't follow her through the well."

Sango looked up sharply "But the _youkai _would follow Kagome back to the village. They'd destroy the village, and kill everyone living there." Dresden simply looked stunned for a half second, and then swore loudly.

"So heading back to the well is out as long as we have these _youkai_ on our tail. Guess we're heading up to the mountain."

* * *

I really don't like getting my plans derailed. Whenever that happens, things get broken, buildings get burned, and innocent people get hurt. I don't like that. Of course, if things had gone according to my plan, innocent people would have died. How the hell did I miss a whole freaking village anyway?

Breaking the circle went exactly as planned. Inuyasha blasted out first carrying Kagome and Shippo on his back, followed by Sango, Miroku, and myself on Kirara. The _youkai_ who weren't shredded to pieces by Inuyahsa's claws were trampled underfoot by Kirara. I, for one, was busy trying my hardest not to fall off, as I don't really have any experience in Giant-Demon-Cat-Riding (I _do_ have experience in Zombie Tyrannosaurus-rex riding, but that's another story)

The forest blurred by in flashes of green and black. Inuyasha and Kirara were able to nimbly dart around the trees far faster than the _youkai_ who pursued us, and we pulled farther and farther ahead. Just as I thought we had lost them, Inuyasha pulled up short, sniffed the air, and swore.

"Naruku's scent is coming from the northeast, and fast."

Sango and Kagome spoke simultaneously. "Kagura."

I piped up. "That's the flying necromancer lady, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, can we outrun her?"

Inuyasha gave an annoyed grunt. "Maybe."

"Then let's bolt!" Inuyasha gave me an annoyed look that clearly said I was stating the obvious, and then darted off. I grabbed Miroku around the waist to keep from being unseated as Kirara followed with a leap. The forest faded into a blur of green and brown again as we bounced through the forest, the shrieks of _youkai_ distant, but always present.

Suddenly a big, white fluffy thing abruptly collided with Inuyahsa, knocking him aside and sending Kagome and Shippo sprawling to the ground. Inuyahsa and the whatsit slammed into a tree, cracking the trunk. Lightning fast, it slashed a claw at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha slipped out of the way just in time, and the force of the whatsit's blow blasted the tree in two. In a single smooth move, Inuyasha spun around and drew his sword, snarling "Dammit, Sesshomaru!"

"Sessawho?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full _youkai_ elder brother. He's been after Inuyasha's sword, Tetsiga, ever since Inuyasha got it."

* * *

Kagome watched the confrontation between the two brothers warily. Sesshomaru was both powerful and proud, a combination that should not be crossed lightly. They could beat Sesshomaru, of course...but not in time to evade Kagura and the incoming _youkai _horde. The situation would be handled delicately; she just hoped Inuyahsa was up to the task...

Then Dresden swaggered forward. "Ya know what, Fluffy?" he drawled. "We don't have time for you. Shoo."

Kagome nearly dropped her bow. _Fluffy?! _

Sesshomaru looked like someone who'd been slapped in the face and hadn't quite gotten their head around the fact. He looked at Dresden and spoke in a calm and slightly curious voice. "Who are you?"

Dresden smiled. It was the cracked, half-mad grin of someone who had been in mortal danger so many times he no longer feared death or injury. "Harry Dresden. I'm a wizard."

Sesshomaru's face returned to its normal emotionless mask. "Ah." He said. Then without any warning whatsoever, he charged at Dresden, claws extended.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Fluffy was fast. Really damn fast. I'd faced fallen angels with slower reflexes than this guy. But I had a couple tricks up my sleeve. First was my leather duster. I had woven powerful spells of protection into it, allowing it to disperse physical force and making it tougher than any coat had a right to be. It had stopped bullets, throwing knives, and vampire teeth, and was certainly tough enough to stop _youkai_ claws. So when Fluffy slammed his delicate looking claws into my shoulder, it felt more like getting hit with an 85-mph fastball than being skewered by a razor sharp knife. Now cue trick two: the four triple-banded silver rings on the fingers of my right hand.

Each ring was a kinetic energy sink. It absorbed a little energy every time I moved my arm, storing it for later. Like, say, now. I rammed my fist into Fluffy's stomach and unleashed the energy in one of the rings, sending him flying back into the woods and out of sight. Somewhere in the forest, a tree trunk snapped as Fluffy slammed into it.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay beneath the cracked tree, stunned more from surprise than anything else. How in _yomi_ had the mortal hit that hard? Silently, he got up and took a better look at this Harry Dresden. He was a giant for a mortal, towering over everyone in his brother's pathetic band and even stood a head over Sesshomaru himself. Dresden skinny too, and he had hard, drawn face. It made him look like a battered warrior. He wore a long coat, or perhaps a loose robe made of leather, smeared with poison where his claw had touched it. Under the coat he wore white silk shirt and trousers made off…he sniffed, trying to identify the smell. Some sort of canvas? How odd.

He carried a worn, nicked staff off wood, with strange symbols carved near the top. He wore a glove over his left hand, which appeared to have been horribly burned. His right hand was ungloved, with a silver ring on each finger. He wore a strange silver symbol around his neck, a combination of a pentagon and five triangles that vaguely resembled a star, surrounded by a circle that touched the points of the triangles.

As he took in the details of Dresden's likeness, Kagome sputtered at the wizard. "You…you called Sesshomaru 'Fluffy'."

"Yep. I also knocked him to kingdom come."

"How?!"

Dresden rapped one of the rings on his right hand. "They're enchanted. So is the coat, for that matter." That explained why the mortal wasn't dead now.

Inuyasha's face broke into a belated grin. "I like this guy."

Sesshomaru repressed a snort.

"Um, shouldn't we get out of here before Sesshomaru comes back?" It was Shippo.

Sango nodded. "Right." The group was soon off, with Sesshomaru following behind, curious about this 'wizard'


	5. The First of the Bandits

New chapter, finally! Sorry for the delay, life got in the way, then I forgot about it entirely, then I remembered it again months later. But this story isn't done yet!

* * *

**Chapter five**

**The First of the Bandits**

Inuyasha darted in and out of the trees with unnatural agility. Blood pounded in his ears, his heartbeat in time with his feet. He could feel the weight of _Tetsaiga_ at his waist, and he could smell Kagome's breath in his nose. Behind him, Kirara carried Sango, Miroku, and that lunatic Dresden. Shippo had fled a while back, knowing that he couldn't enter Mt. Haruki for fear of being purified. As much the young _kitsune_ annoyed Inuyasha, he worried for the little guy. Of course, he'd never tell Shippo that. The midget's head was swelled enough already.

Speaking of swelled heads, there was his jerk of a brother. Why couldn't that guy get his own goddamn sword? Between the anti-_youkai_ ward on it, the numerous beatings he had received, and the fact that Inuyasha had mastered the freaking _baryakura_ you'd think Sessomaru would realize _Tetsaiga_ was Inuyasha's. Inuyasha smiled as he rembered Sesshoamaru's beautiful expression of shock when Dresden had gut punched him. Ha, he hadn't seen his brother so surprised since Kagome had released _Tetsaiga_.

Unbidden, his thoughts wandered off toward Kagome. A confused mess of feelings welled up in his chest, both old and new. He didn't know what to think about that damn girl. At first, she was just a way to track down the _shikon_ fragments, but now…now he wasn't so sure.

Gah. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He had to focus on the present. He sniffed sharply, judging the scents on the wind. Kagura's scent wafted in from behind them, maybe a half mile away at most. Too close.

Behind him, Kirara shuddered. The holy ground was starting to get to her. "Go, Kirara." Sango said**,** "Find a place to rest." The nekomata promptly shrunk back to her normal size and bolted off, grateful to get away from Mt. Hakuri's holy aura.

Now on foot, the ragged group ran on towards the holy mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, another rag-tag group ran pell-mell for the mountain. In front was a blond-haired, broad-chested knight carrying a longsword. The steel armor he wore had once shone, but now was battered and dented from furious blows.

Behind him ran a short, monkish man with a narrow face and eyes pinched from years of squinting at scrolls by candlelight. He carried a long wooden box under his arm, grasping it like his life depended on it.

Bringing up the rear was dark-haired tracker in leather armor. A bow was strapped to his back, and a he held a worn short sword in his right hand. His movements were those of an experienced hunter, swift and silent.

"Come on! The holy mountain should not be much farther" shouted the knight.

"I…should…hope…so" panted the monk. "I don't know how much-ack!" The monk's foot caught on a root, and he fell to his hands and knees.

In a single, smooth motion, the tracker caught the monk in one arm and lifted him up to his feet. With a tired nod for thanks, the monk darted off again. Thanks to tracker's skill, the monk's fall had barely cost the group a half second.

It was a half second too long.

The tracker let out a cry of pain as a claw caught him in the shoulder. Blood stained his leather armor. The monk spun around. "Samson!"

"Go, Samuel!" Yelled Samson. He hacked the offending claw from it's owner's arm. "I'll hold them off!" Samuel hesitated, unwilling to abandon his friend. "GO!" Yelled Samson. Samuel ran. With a curt slash, Samson dispatched the _youkai_ that had attacked him, then turned to face the oncoming horde. Yelling madly, he charged the unholy army.

His screams could be heard a mile way.

* * *

"Inuyasha, we need to rest." The half-_youkai _looked back upon the weary group. Kagome was breathing heavily and clutching her side. Miroku and Dresden were both leaning on their staffs. Sango was in better shape, but she was still obviously weary.

_Humans._ "Fine, we'll rest for a bit." Miroku fell to the ground instantly. Dresden followed suit a second later. Kagome also sank to the ground, more controlled but no less tired. They were at the bottom of a deep, dry ravine. A faint smell of fish lingered in the sandy ground. _Probably a dry riverbed,_ Inuyasha throught.

"Not the best spot to rest." Sango muttered. "Our escape route is cut off by the ravine."

"Bah! We'll be long gone before any of the idiots catch up," said Inuyasha. Kagome pulled some smoked fish and rice out of her bag, and Dresden produced a pleasant surprise in the form of a lunchbox from Kagome's mother. The food was divvied up, and lunch was soon underway.

The air inside the ravine was still and hot, and grew hotter as the noonday sun beat down upon them. "Gaah," groaned Inuyasha. What he wouldn't do for a cool breeze. Above the ravine, the trees rustled as the wind passed through them, carrying the smells of the forest.

Inuyasha sat bolt upright. Wind. Scents were carried on the wind. Kagura could control the wind. That mean she could control her scent. He'd _seen_ her do it, the very first time they met. Kagura knew that he had a sharp sense of smell. So the only reason Kagura would let him smell her was if...

If she wanted him to.

_Shit!_ Inuyasha jumped up and hauled Kagome to her feet. "Get up!"

"Inuyasha? Wha...?" Kagome stared at him, confused.

"Kagura's been herding us. Whatever stupid trap they've prepared, we're not falling into it."

A feminine voice spoke from the top of the ravine. "I'm afraid you already have." The speaker was a very effemate-looking man with long hair and a colorful robe. Two lines had been tatooed under his eyes, giving the impression of a clown. A heavy scimitar rested on his shoulder.

Inuyasha snarled. "Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu smiled as he jumped down into the ravine. "Hello, Inuyasha."

He looked Dresden up and down. "So this is the new guy I've heard so much about." He put a finger to his temple thoughtfully. "Such a disappointment...I thought you'd be more handsome. I _do _like the coat, though. A pity it's going to get ruined!"

Quick as lightning, Jakotsu lashed out with the sword. The curving blade snaked across Dresden's left hand and arm. Dresden shouted in pain as he blow knocked him the ground and sent a spray of blood flying into the air.

"Yaaah!" Inuyasha charged Jakotsu, bringing _Tetsiaga _down in a fierce slash. Jakotsu brought his whip-sword down to block Inuyasha's strike, then jerked it back. Inuyasha grunted as he felt Jakotsu's blade stab into the small of his back, knocking him off balance.

Behind him, Dresden yelled "What the heck is that?!" The wizard clutched at his left hand, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Like it? This is my sword, the bending _Jakotsu-tou!"_ Jakotsu lashed out with his sword again, striking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to bring his sword up, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to stop the blow...

"_Hirikotuse!" _Sango's massive bone boomerang clanged with Jakotsu's blade, blocking it.

Jakotsu's face twisted into a snarl as he glared at Sango. "Bitch!" The snaking blade shot at Sango like an arrow. "Don't get in my way!" Sango leapt back, and Jakotsu's sword slammed into the ground where she had been moments before.

_Sango, you lunatic! _thought Inuyasha. The _youkai _exterminator knew how to handle herself in a fight, but she couldn't match one of the Band of Seven. He launched a sideways slash at the crazed bandit, but Jakotsu ducked under the blow. "Inuyasha! The jewel shard in in his neck!"

Teeth gritted, Jakotsu raised his sword for another strike, but Dresden hit him with one of his force-blasts,smashing the bandit into the ravine wall. Inuyasha leapt at the stunned bandit, bringing _Tetsagia _down upon **him**. Jakotsu spun out of the way just in time, turning what would have been a killing blow into a minor cut on his shoulder.

"Just once, Inuyasha, I'd like to fight you with out someone else getting in my **way**!" Jakotsu swung his sword through a complicated form, sending his blade dancing around Inuyasha and cutting him almost a dozen times.

With a flick of his wrist, he then sent the sword streaking toward Dresden. The curving blade snaked inside Dresden's coat and opened a cut on his chest. Another flick sent Dresden face-first into the wall of the ravine as the blade caught the edge of the wizard's magically reinforced longcoat.

Jakotsu smirked at the bloodied half-_youkai_. "Getting tired, Inuyasha?"

"Not on your life!" _Dammit, _Inuyasha thought, _I can't tell where he's going to strike from._

"Well, I-"

_**WHAM!**_

The rest of Jakotsu's reply was lost as two hundred pounds of man and armor unexpectedly crash landed on top of him. Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell...". The armored man struggled to his knees, babbling in a harsh language. Inuyasha didn't understand the words, but from the tone it sounded like he was apologizing.

"Get off!" Jakotsu snarled. He shoved the armored man off of him, sending the embarrassed newcomer sprawling into the dirt. Slowly, Jakotsu rose to his feet. "I had hoped to make this fun, but it looks-"

_**WHAM!**_

A small, monkish man in a brown robe landed on top of Jakotsu, shoving the bandit's face straight into the dirt. The monk didn't bother to apologize, snatching up the wooden box he had dropped and shouting what sounding a name at the man in armor- Daniel?- and running like his robe was on fire. Daniel clambered to his feet and ran after the monk, heading away from Inuyasha and toward Mt. Hakuri.

Jakotsu staggered to his feet and wildly slashed at the fleeing pair. Gashes appeared in the ravine walls around them, spraying bits of stone into the air. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, quickly striking with Tetsaiga. "You're fighting with me!"

Jakotsu spun, parrying his strike and retreating out range. "I haven't forgot about you, Inuyasha. I'm going to kill you-"

_**WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!**_

For the third time, Jakotsu was interrupted as he was buried underneath a swarm of _youkai._ Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the bandit as he saw Jakotsu's furious face go vanish among a sea _of youkai._

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, seeing an opponent they could fight, unleashed a flurry of attacks upon the _youkai_. Dresden snarled an incantation and sprayed a stream of fire at the horde. Wimps. Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga, unleashing the energy bound within it._ "Kaze no Kizu!"_

There was a roar of wind, the sound of tearing stone, and a ear-piercing collective screech from the _youkai _horde as the _Kaze no Kizu _blasted it's way through the ravine. The noise of the _youkai _was cut off as the shredding wind tore into them. Inuyasha watched the wind carve it's trademark trail of destruction through the ravine. Then he noticed Jakotsu, somehow still alive and slowly dragging himself up right. _Tenacious bastard._

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome!" Dresden shouted. "You three run ahead! Me and Inuyasha will finish off this clown."

Sango and Miroku ran past the semi-conscious Jakotsu. Kagome hesitated. "Inuyasha..."

Damn girl. "Go!" Kagome sprinted after Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha turned back to Jakotsu, ready to kill the bandit once and for all.

* * *

What do you think? Please reveiw!


End file.
